Suppose to be
by IheartDracoandRon
Summary: Lily/Scorpius. Lily is in 4th year and Scorpius is in 6th. They are dating when something happens. Will they be able to over come it or will it ruin their relationship forever?


Suppose to be 20:23

**A/N: Hey everyone! As my profile states I do not really do Scorpius with Rose/Lily but this was requested. This is for Ms. SerenaArchibald. Thanks for finding the story! I hope you like it, **

Lily got into a carriage. She hadn't seen her boyfriend the whole train ride and she wondered where he was. She sighed and sat back. Suddenly the door opened. She looked up to see a boy get in and sit across from her.

"Scorpius!" she squealed. "I didn't see you the whole train ride. Where were you?"

Scorpius looked at her and smile, "I busy."

"Oh," Lily said. She looked away, hurt filled her eyes.

"Oh, that isn't what I meant. I just- I-" He stuttered when he saw the hurt in her eyes.

"It is fine." She smiled a very small smile, "How was your summer?"

Scorpius could tell that she wasn't fine but didn't want to push the issue. She was stubborn. "It was great. I went to Italy. It is very nice there."

"Really?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. How about you? How was your summer?"

"It was fine. We went to Shell Cottage and saw Bill's new baby."

"Fun."

"Yeah. Tell me about Italy."

And with that Scorpius launched into a story of Italy.

Later that year Lily went out to the Great Lake for a date with Scorpius. She was excited. She remembered when she first met him on the train. She could tell that he wasn't his father. But lately he has been distant. She knew he was busy, sixth year has been hard on him, but he didn't even talk to her in the halls. That is why she was excited for tonight.

She sat there and waited. He was late. _He has never been late before. Where is he?_ She thought. After waiting an hour she gave up and walked up to the castle. A few tears escaped her eyes. She sniffed. He had forgotten about her. Walking to the Gryffindor Tower she heard giggles. She looked down a corridor and saw a boy and a girl kissing. She was about to keep on walking when she noticed the blonde hair. She stood there, stunned. The girl looked over and saw her. She whispered in his ear and he looked up. When he saw her face he paled. "Lily…."

Lily just turned and ran to the Fat Lady.

She wouldn't talk to him for weeks after. She would turn and walk the opposite direction if she saw him in the hall. Her heart had shattered when she saw him that night, nothing could fix it. Finally, about two mouths after the incident, Scorpius cornered her. "Lily….please stop avoiding me. I am sorry. I don't know what I was thinking."

"It doesn't matter. No please Malfoy let me pass."

Scorpius backed up a step. She had never called her Malfoy before. "Lily, I am sorry I didn't met with you. Please forgive me."

"Apparently the apple doesn't fall far from the tree does it Malfoy!" Lily spat. "You are just like your father! You just use girls like we are some kind of toy! I ignored all the rumors saying that you were just as bad as your father, that if you had been in the Second Wizarding War you would be on His side! But they are true." Lily turned and started to walk away before stopping. "Did you ever care for me at all?"

"Lily…."

"That is what I thought." She continued down the hall.

Fourth year was over and Lily still hadn't forgiven Scorpius. Rose said she was being harsh but she didn't know what it was like to have your heart ripped out and stepped on. Lily felt that Scorpius didn't need to be forgiven. Sitting at the end of the year feast she ignored the feeling of eyes boring into her back.

Suddenly Scorpius stood up, "Can I have your attention!"

Everyone looked over at the Slytherin table. Scorpius stood on the table. "Thank you. Now, I have been a git this year. I lost someone very special to me for a stupid mistake. This person is right when she said that the rumors were true about me. I would be on the Dark side, but because I would be a spy for the light. I am just as bad as my father because I am a Malfoy and all Malfoys are bad in some way. My bad was revealed a few mouths ago when I kissed someone other than my girlfriend. I still beat myself up for it. But she was wrong about one thing about me. She asked if I ever cared for her. I don't just care for her, I love her. I am so in love that I can't think, or sleep. So, Lily Luna Potter, will you please give me another chance?" He looked down at her.

Lily stood up and walked to the Slytherin table and climbed up. She slapped him. The whole hall fell silent. Scorpius held his cheek. "That is for your mistake." She wrapped her hands around his neck and stood on her tiptoes. "And this is for your second chance." She leaned in and kissed him. He responded by wrapping his hands around her waist and lifting her off the table. The Great Hall erupted in cheers. Lily and Scorpius broke apart and looked at each other knowing that this is where they were suppose to be.


End file.
